


Dark Until Your Light

by hell_in_high_heels_2003



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amelia and Sherlock, Amy Pond and Sherlock Holmes, Drugs, F/M, Fangirl, Lady Blue Moon, Pondlock, Smut, doctor who - Freeform, good read, hell_in_high_hells_2003
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_in_high_heels_2003/pseuds/hell_in_high_heels_2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes doesn't have friends. He is cold, dead, and unloving. All he cares about is the next mystery. Can you imagine how lonely that must be?</p><p>Amelia Pond is The Girl Who Waited. She's waited for things all her life. Happiness. Love. Adventure. But its always ripped from her. I don't know how she carries on.</p><p>John Watson is a simple man. He's always the supporting actor. He's the small, awkward, inferior companion to the infamous Sherlock Holmes. How can he do this every day?</p><p>Clara Oswald is the rebound. She would go on absolutely fabulous adventures with the heroic Doctor. But when he looks at her, she knows he sees another face.</p><p>The Doctor is a savior. Every day, he saves a world full of people who don't even know he exists, let alone saves their planet every single day. Love is ripped from his hands every time he finds it. How sad must that be?</p><p>River Song was bred for war. Murder. Killing. She's been fighting a losing battle against her training for years. How discouraging is that?</p><p>These 6 will collide and instantly become intertwined with each other. What could happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So this is mainly a Pondlock fanfiction but there's some other ships on this side. Also, since it wasn't an option on the trigger warnings list, there are multiple drug references because if you watch Sherlock you will know that he's a drug addict. Also, the River/Doctor ship includes the 11th Doctor. And to be clear for copyright's sake, I do NOT own these characters and if I introduce an original character I will let you know. I also do not own the shows these are from, or any place they are mentioned or branded except this work. Thanks so much for reading! Namaste! -Lady Blue Moon (my pen name)

"What is it?" John Watson called down the hall to a blank-faced Sherlock staring at his bed. John was making breakfast and putting the tea on when he saw the look on his best friends face.

"I think we have a client." The look had not changed, nor had his gaze shifted. He replied monotone and still stricken. "What, in your bedroom?" John replied with a taunt laugh.

He walked down the hall and looked at what had such captivated Sherlock. It was a girl. A woman, really. She had dark red hair, and fair skin. She was very beautiful. And Scottish, by the look of her.

She was peacefully sleeping in a white, satin nightgown in Sherlock's bed. "Did you..." He looked to Sherlock, then back at the girl. Sherlock twisted up his face at this. "For Heaven's sake, John, no. You think I'm such an unprincipled character." 

"C'mon, John, think. She can't have been here long. I only just woke up and she obviously wasn't here then. You came in here looking for your mobile phone, which is right there, by the way." John spluttered and looked in the direction of Sherlock's finger, which was directed towards his right pocket.

The girl with the red hair stirred, and the 2 men immediately froze. "Sherlock. She's waking up." John said nervously. She stirred once more, and her eyes fluttered open. They were bright green.

She surveyed her surroundings, then her eyes bulged and she abruptly sat up in the bed and screamed, "RORY!" John rushed over and put his hands on her arms.

"Miss! Miss! I'm Doctor John Watson. You're in Central London. 221 B Baker Street. This is Sherlock Holmes. We want to help you." The woman stopped struggling. She started fearfully into the eyes of the 2 men.

"Doctor! You said you're a doctor!" John nodded. A tear escaped her eye. "Where's Rory?" She searched the eyes of the people around her for the answer to her persistent question.

"There's been no Rory here." Sherlock answered. "But the Angel had to have sent us both here. Please tell me he's here." John shook his head. "Miss, please tell us your name." Another tear escaped. "Amelia Williams. I'm also known as Amy Pond. Or Amelia Pond. By my best friend. Any combination of those 4 names. Has anyone come searching for me?" Sherlock and John both shook their heads.

She let out a small sob. "Amelia, its okay. You're safe here." John said soothingly. "Thank you." She replied. "Rory is my husband. When I got here, he should have come, too. Unless..." She trailed off, until a thought visibly crossed her mind.

"Oh no. No!" Amelia sobbed loudly this time. John sat down at the end of the bed, and so did Sherlock. They waited for her to calm down. When she did, John finally spoke. "Would you like some food?" He asked Amy softly. "Yes, thank you." She responded. John got up, and Sherlock moved to follow, when John stopped him.

"Sherlock, stay with her. She's obviously traumatized and she can't be alone right now." Sherlock nodded curtly. "And don't be an arse." John added. Sherlock waved a hand in dismissal. John started down the hallway, leaving Sherlock and Amy together.


	2. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in a strange place, Amy integrates herself into Sherlock and John's life, all the while trying to accept reality. Rory is gone. He may still be alive, but he is not with her and never will be. Sherlock discovers he is attracted to Amy, but he can't seem to come to terms with this. John helps them both accept reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for your read. In this chapter, its still just Sherlock, John, and Amy but the other ships will be introduced soon. Also, I'm American so I might use some wrong terms throughout this story. Thanks so much for reading! Namaste! -Lady Blue Moon

The smell of bacon soon filled the air. Amy was staring silently at the bedsheets, thinking to herself. Sherlock awkwardly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Amelia Pond. Bit fairy tale." He said, with a slight smile. "Remember what we talked about! Don't be an arse!" John shouted from the kitchen. Amy cringed at the sudden volume. "Sorry." Sherlock apologized for John. He searched his brain for a way to cheer her up. There was something about her. Something very...attractive.

Sherlock got up from the bed, and reached for a yellow file folder sitting on a mahogany desk in the corner of the room. "Here. Read this." It was marked "The Naval Treaty". Amy took the folder and thanked him quietly. After 5 minutes of reading, she spoke.

"Joseph Harrison did it." She said, handingthe file folder back to Sherlock. "Very good. Yes, he did." He put the folder back on the desk. "Would you like another?" He asked. "Yes, please."

All through the day, the 2 sat on the bed reading through old cases of Sherlock's. Thus quite amused Amy, and it amused Sherlock as well. He...liked being around her. It was insane, but once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.

The days Amy spent at Baker Street soon turned into weeks. She had turned back into her old self again. Sharp, witty, and tough. Mrs.Hudson rented her a flat for free because it was obvious Amy had nowhere else to go. And because she could tell that Sherlock fancied her.

Amy had become part of the package. Sherlock refused to go on investigations without her, and Amy always came anyway. She even got a chair in the sitting room next to the duo that was already there.

One morning, roughly 2 months after Amy mysteriously appeared in Sherlock's bedroom, she sat down in the sitting room for her morning tea. She picked up the newspaper and saw her and Sherlock's face plastered on the front. This happened almost every day. The headline read, "Sherlock and Amy! Is she the one?"

Amy scoffed at this. Sherlock? Attracted to her? That's hilarious. She glanced at the date. When she recognized it, she started to sob. John, who was making his and Sherlock's tea, dropped the cup he was holding and rushed to Amy.

"Amy! Amy! What happened? Are you hurt?" She collapsed in his arms. When she finally calmed down enough to talk, she answered John. "It's Rory's birthday. Me and the Doctor even planned his birthday celebration."

John pulled her into another embrace. "I have a really good trauma counselor. She's helped me loads after Afghanistan. I think you should go see her." Amy was obviously apprehensive about this idea, but eventually agreed to go.

"So Amelia, tell me about this Rory."

An hour later, a begrudged Amelia emerged from the office. Meanwhile, back at Baker Street, the boys were having a very different hour.

Sherlock emerged from his bedroom wearing his dress pants and purple shirt. "Where's Amelia?" Sherlock surveyed the area. In perfect unison, he and John both say "Trauma counselor." Sherlock pumped his fist. "Rory's birthday." He said. "Just out of curiousity, how did you figure that out?" John looked quizzically at him. "Just a guess, actually"

John scoffed. "You know, you can do without Amy for one day." Sherlock gave John a death stare. "Its not that, John." John laughed. "You're not fooling anyone, Sherlock. Me and Mrs.Hudson both know you fancy Amy." Anger was clearly scribbled across Sherlock's face.

"I do NOT, John. You of all people should know I observe love as a weakness." John was clearly amused by this. "Why can't you just admit you love her?"

Sherlock slammed his hand down on the table. "BECAUSE I KNOW I CAN'T! I KNOW I CAN'T LOVE HER!" Sherlock ran his hands through his hair. "You want to hear me say it, John? Fine. I love Amelia. But I can't."

"Sherlock, you're human. Love is a human emotion. If you need, you know, dating advice, you know who to come to." This earned another death stare from Sherlock. 

This should be interesting...

 


	3. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Sherlock go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! The song title is Creep by Radiohead. Namaste! -Lady Blue Moon

Amy plopped down in her chair at 221B. This week had been seriously stressing.

One serial killer, 2 missing bodies, 3 press conferences, 4 brush-ups with death, and 2 visits with the counselor. Amy was realizing that she was becoming less and less mournful of Rory. And more and more attracted to Sherlock.

The day before, the team was after the Golem to save an old woman from a death trap. They still didn't know who was behind it, but they were working on it.

But they had followed the Golem to the Planetarium, and he was attacking Sherlock, John, and Amy. He had knocked Sherlock to the ground, and he began to advance on Amy.

Sherlock came around the side and picked up Amy and got her out of the way. It was then she realized she loved him

"Hello." Sherlock finally noticed her presence from his place at the microscope. Amy looked at him thoughtfully. "Hi." She replied.

He turned back to his microscope. "We need to get some air. We're going out tonight." He never stirred, whereas Amy practically jumped. "Wha-what, like a date?" She stared at him as if he were an alien. "That's what I was thinking."

He looked at her, and she knew no matter how cold he was, no matter how soulless he may seem, that she would remain constant in his eyes. She knew he truly did love her. "Yes. Where would we go?" She smiled.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go get dinner. That's what people do on dates, right?" He sounded sincere, like he actually didn't know what people did on dates. "Have you ever been on a date, Sherlock?" He busied himself with the specimen he was examining.

"No." He said. Sherlock didn't sound remorseful whatsoever. Like he had never actually wanted to go on a date until then. Then it occurred to Amy that he probably hadn't. "And you want me to be your first?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, his green forests full of calm excitement. "Yes." He said, with no facial changes. She smiles and walked over to him and linked arms. "Dinner sounds wonderful."

A few hours later, they returned to Baker Street where a annoyed John sat in his chair with his after-dinner tea. "Where the hell have you 2 been?" Neither of them said anything. "Well?" He set his cup down and went over to them.

"We..." Amy looked at Sherlock, and he gave an apprehensive nod. "We went on a date." John's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "You." He looked at Sherlock, who nodded in response. "On a date." This time he looked at Amy, who did the same. "Together."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, John. That's so obvious even you could figure it out." John stared at him. Then he smiled. "I knew you were human." Amy laughed at this. Sherlock even cracked a small half smile.

"Well, boys, I would love to stay, but I wouldn't. I have to be up early tomorrow for an interview with some reporter called Kitty Reilly." She rolled her eyes. "She's been begging for months." John switched his gaze between Sherlock and Amy. "Night, John. Night, Sherlock." She gave him an extra long look. "Goodnight, Amelia."

As she left, Sherlock began to remove his coat and scarf. He looked at John, as if expecting him to say something, but there was no exchange. "She's gone now. You may say anything you wish." John was obviously tempted to say something, but he didn't. "Just don't flirt too much around me, okay?"

Sherlock cracked a small half-smile, and went to his bedroom, leaving John to his tea.


	4. Chicken Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finds out about Sherlock's drug habit.

Sherlock sat up in bed, and glanced down at the beautiful face framed by red hair sleeping beside him. They had started sleeping together a while ago, but they had never actually had sex. Yet. They figured when they were ready, they would.

He grabbed some clothes from his dresser and changed in the bathroom. He walked back into the bedroom, fully dressed, and picked up a new looking yellow case file labeled "The Never-Ending Song".

This the trio's newest case, and it puzzled Sherlock so greatly. He suspected it was because he had cut the drugs out of his life since he started dating Amelia. He strove for her never to find out.

He still kept the cabinet in the closet which held these drugs. Sometimes, in the night, even though he was the master of self control, he wanted to slip so bad.

But then, he'd put his arm around Amelia and the want would go away.

But maybe, just maybe, for this case, he could have just a little. Only a 3% solution. Yes, then he would go back to being just himself. Just 3%, one time...

"Sherlock! Amelia! Breakfast! We've got a bog day ahead!" John set plates of food down at each chair of the table. Amy came prancing in gleefully. She was wearing her favorite outfit. Her brown leather jacket, her red shirt, her back skirt, and her red scarf.

She immediately began to eat. "Where's Sherlock?" Amy asked quizzically. John furrowed his brow. "I don't know. He didn't leave, and he's not in his bedroom. There's nowhere else he could-" John stopped short, and his eyes widened with fear.

He dropped the cup of tea he was holding. "What? What is it?" Amy was admittedly terrified by the way John was acting. "Sherlock!"John screamed and ran to a broom closet in the hallway.

Amy was sobbing at this point. "John! Where the hell's my boy-" John flung open the closet and there was Sherlock, writhing on the floor.

"Oh my god! Sherlock! Sherlock!" John picked up Sherlock as best he could and then went to calm the horrified Amy. She battled her way into Sherlock's room where he lay pale and unconscious.

"Wake up!" She screamed over and over at him, but he never stirred. "I thought I heard screaming. What's all the-" Mrs.Hudson entered the room and looked at what was unfolding in front of her. She turned to John. "Bad day, was it?" John nodded.

Mrs.Hudson calmly walked over to Amy and pulled her into an embrace. "C'mon, love. Let's leave him be." Amy reluctantly went with her. "Mrs.Hudson, what's happened to him?" She was in a puddle of tears.

"Amy, we need to talk."

3 hours later, Sherlock woke up in his bed with Amelia sitting at the end of the bed. He remembered the previous events. "Amelia, I-" Before he could explain himself, he was cut off with a hard slap to the face from Amelia.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH?!? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING OF ME? SHERLOCK, YOU CAN BE GREAT AND SMART AND BEAUTIFUL WITHOUT THOSE! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY YOURSELF LIKE THAT? HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOVE YOU THEN GO AND DO THAT?" 

She was sobbing now. "Amelia, I never meant to hurt you, I swear." This earned another slap. "SHUT UP! DON'T COME TO MY FLAT! DON'T TALK TO ME! WE ARE DONE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" She slapped him again and walked out.

Sherlock was stunned. Absolutely devastated. They were over? How? He fell to his knees. John walked in. "I didn't think she'd do that. I'm so sorry, Sherlock. You did have it coming, though." 

He looked at him with a look of pure despair. "What am I going to do, John?" Together, they sat in intense silence until Mrs.Hudson rang for tea.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Too long? Too short? Please don't hesitate to comment if you have any suggestions or questions. And all the chapter titles will be named after song lyrics and i do not own those or the songs they belong to either. Thanks so much for reading! Namaste! -Lady Blue Moon


End file.
